Heart On My Sleeve
by Swan-Song-Surreal
Summary: poem that explains why we still today say we wear our heart on our sleeve


The young knight carefully walks toward his horse. He is slowed by the weight of the heavy thick armor. He flips his hot helmet up and looks side to side. The towns people all rush towards him and shout throwing flowers and waving scarves and flags.  
>He clicks the heels on his mighty steed and behind the castle he rides on a muscled white mare.<p>There stands his fair maiden behind an arbor of roses, dressed in an embroidered pink gown with flowing sheer arms that flutter in the breeze. She wears a dress that hugs tightly around her delicate waist tied by a simple golden rope. Her long brown hair is braided and tied up with flowers. A scarf she hold in hands full of marks of her lips, her tears and full of her scent.<p>

He alights quickly onto the ground and runs to her bending on one knee for her blessing on his journey.

She bows down to him tears swelling in her eyes as the frail damsel wraps her scarf about his neck that bears her monogram. Yes, she has claimed him as her love and onto the journey he shall ride to defend her, his home and GOD.

He turns and walks dutifully back to his steed never looking back at the woman he does so love who buckles under the rose arbor wailing in agony at his departure.

No this brave knight charges through the street, brave and gallant tying her scarf to his sleeve for all the world to see.

They shout and cheer him on as he rides out of their site and into the wilderness of chance. He travels miles doubting his direction, pausing only to be spurned on by the scarf on his sleeve. He dares not sleep at night nor light a fire but rests by a tree by his horse, twirling and smelling the fragrant scarf. He rides onto into the sun and heat wiping his brow with the scarf that soothes his hot metal hands. Yes he rides on for miles and miles then meets his foes.

He charges forward lance thrust forward. He take on all three. He is injured and blood splashes on his armor but he holds on. He sways as the next hit almost knocks him off his steed. He loses his lance but dismounts and draws his sword. He fight blow by blow as iron hits iron causing sparks to fly in the air. The brave knight stumbles for footing and breathes heavy in the hot armor. He cannot give up. He struggles for air and can barely see. His muscles and bones ache but he lifts the heavy sword again and plunges it into his foes side.

He gasps and now fades to the ground as the world swirls around him. He takes one last breath, it is a faint whistle. His white steed comes near nudging his face to stay awake. He grabs her mane. The horse backs up pulling him, nudging him to stand. The weary bloodied knight uses all his last strength to slump over the saddle as she gallops off.

The horse goes for miles and miles then stops at a river to drink. She splashes water and the knight arises from his stupor.

He regains his strength resting at the rivers edge then takes off full force tossing his helmet to the wind. He is galloping now home to her.

He rides toward the castle gate holding the scarf and waving it in the air bloodied and torn. He charges past the castle gate as the people scream and shout. He turns his horse and tugs the reigns to stop just before the garden.

There she sits lost and forlorn waiting for him. She is crying in her hands. He jumps off his horse running and screams holding her scarf

He runs to her and bows clinching her scarf.

She looks down at him with joy in her eyes.

The brave knight looks up and says "Your scarf gave me courage when I thought I had none, it gave me hope when all seem hopeless, it gave me strength when I was too tired, it gave me... LOVE.

And the brave knight uses his courage to stand before her.

And the brave knight has the strength to grab her tightly and bend her into his strong arms.

And the brave knight at long last knows what to do and kisses her passionately.

She wraps her arms around his neck and closes her eyes returning this purest kiss.

The noble knight carefully places her back up and says "Now I shall never part from you for wherever I go, I carry MY HEART upon my sleeve." He ties back her old torn and stained scarf and kisses her once again. 


End file.
